


АПОКАЛИПСИС НЕ СОСТОЯЛСЯ

by LazyRay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эти воскресные посиделки на небесах... Сначала они пугали Дьявола; потом, когда он поверил в честные намерения Бога, смешили. Потом безумно раздражали. Сейчас он привык и даже начал находить удовольствие в тихих еженедельных встречах с Создателем, в традиционном чаепитии...</p>
            </blockquote>





	АПОКАЛИПСИС НЕ СОСТОЯЛСЯ

Бог нахмурился, дьявол зевнул. Пульт выпал из руки последнего, но лезть за ним под стол было лень. Он еще раз зевнул и с удовольствием потянулся.

-   Что за манеры, - укорил Бог. - За столом!

Дьявол выпрямился и утомленно посмотрел на сияющий лик Бога.

-   Кажется, я начинаю вспоминать, почему я тогда восстал, - пробормотал он себе под нос.

Бог, конечно, услышал, с его-то абсолютным слухом, и многозначительно поглядел на своего соседа за столом. Дьявол послал ему ядовитую улыбку и потянулся за своей чашкой. Она была пуста.

Возле стола тут же возник высокий красивый ангел («или ангелица? зря, конечно, Он не определил им пол; вот не то что мои красавицы-демоницы!») в длинных белых одеждах и начал хлопотать над чайником. Дьявол с удовольствием наблюдал за движениями ангела, наслаждаясь их красотой и пластикой, пока не почувствовал на себе сердитый взгляд Бога. Дьявол с сожалением отвернулся.

Бог не доверял ему. Конечно, они многое уладили, но был вопрос, в котором Бог не пере­станет осторожничать, наверное, никогда. Дьявольское искусство cоблазнения и искушения.

Женщины, ох уж эти женщины и наслаждение быть с ними! Дьявол любил женщин, любил смотреть на них, разговаривать с ними, его пьянили и очаровывали их улыбки и взгляды, жесты. И так было всегда, с самой первой женщины на Земле. Если серьезно, Дьявол до сих пор считал Еву – то есть женщину, - лучшим творением Бога... на земле, конечно. Ева... Он почти не помнил уже ее лица, но находил ее отражения во всех женщинах, которых встречал. В их лицах, их телах, в их мыслях...

Дьявол позволил себе еще один быстрый взгляд на ангела, протягивающего ему чашку в обеих ладонях. Даже в наклоне этой златокудрой головы было что-то от Евы.

Буйная фантазия Дьявола быстро подправила происходящую церемонию, мысленно пре­вратив его с Богом в важных мандаринов, а скромного ангела в маняще прекрасную и нарочито чинную гейшу...

Легкий вздох сорвался с его губ, когда ангел исчез. Хотя все равно ангел мог бы стать женщиной только после своего падения, а с этим в последнее время нелегко.

Бог лениво переключал каналы телевизора, недовольно морщась, когда попадал на пустой канал. Дьявол пил чай.

Эти воскресные посиделки на небесах... Сначала они пугали Дьявола; потом, когда он поверил в честные намерения Бога, смешили. Потом безумно раздражали. Сейчас он привык и даже начал находить удовольствие в тихих еженедельных встречах с Создателем, в традиционном чаепитии... К тому же доставать Бога было так легко и так приятно!

Бог покосился на Дьявола - опять, наверное, уловил мысли. Дьявол, расслабившийся после горячего чая, даже не возражал. Бог вздохнул и покачал головой, словно говоря: «И кто ты после этого?» Дьявол достал из кармашка строгого делового костюма зеркальце и придирчиво всмотрелся в него. «Красивый молодой мужчина с черными волосами, - начал перечислять он мысленно, - с красивыми черными глазами, с красивыми...»

-   И в кого ты такой скромный? - пробормотал Бог.

-   В кого? - мгновенно напрягся Дьявол.

Бог молча смотрел на экран телевизора, где как раз страстно целовалась юная парочка. Дьявол театрально вздохнул и тоже уставился в экран. Вот на этот вопрос Бог ему так и не ответил...

Парочка на экране начала раздеваться. Дьявол насупился. Нет, он ничего не имел против эротики, но на этом канале и днем? Что-то не в порядке. Бог приподнял светлые брови в удив­лении, когда Дьявол вдруг решительно встал:

-   Пойду разберусь.

\-    Сам?

-   Ну да, - в том числе Дьявол отвечал и за телевидение. - Все равно в последнее время затишье, делать нечего.

Бог потер гладко выбритый подбородок и понимающе улыбнулся.

-   До встречи.

Дьявол растерянно кивнул, слегка выбитый из колеи божественной улыбкой и ласковыми теплыми чувствами, посланными ему Всевышним. Бог тоже умел шокировать и выводить его из себя, но по-своему.

-   До встречи, - Дьявол все же нашел в себе сил кивнуть на прощание.

 

 

_Со времени Примирения прошло 358 лет._


End file.
